


You Wanna Play A Shot Game?

by cheeseandsugar



Series: One Night of Drabbles [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseandsugar/pseuds/cheeseandsugar
Summary: Hui and Hyojong set up their friends and it turns out that they've got some sparks too.





	You Wanna Play A Shot Game?

Huitaek and Hyojong perched at the bar, eyes following their friends.

"Is Jinho always like this?" Hyojong asked Hui, sipping on his vodka.

Hui shouted back at him over the loud music of the club. "Yeah!"

"But he's like twenty-four right?"

"Yeah!"

"He's ridiculously cute for a grown man, oh my god."

"I know!"

He studied the eldest boy from across the room, watching his interaction with his friend Hongseok.

Jinho was all smiles and timid motions. Sometimes he would straighten out his expression as if realising that he was practically beaming, but his grin would slowly creep back up his face.

Hongseok, surprisingly to Hyojong, was also smiling—less than Jinho, but still smiling. Hyojong was ready to call this a success. He'd been trying to set up his friend for months and this was the first date that seemed like it was going well.

He shrugged. "Looks like Hongseok's type is short and cute," he said to himself.

"What?" Huitaek shouted at him.

"Hyung, stop shouting! It's not that loud!" Hyojong yelled back at the inexperienced clubber.

Hui blushed. "Sorry," he said, much softer. "I may or may not be tipsy already."

Hyojong nodded at the bartender for another drink.

"Yeah, I'll take that as you are tipsy already."

"Honestly, I feel great!"

"There you go with the shouting again. We're like a foot apart, I can hear you," Hyojong glanced at Hui.

A massive grin was on Huitaek's face, a giddy look in his eyes.

Hyojong rolled his eyes. Giddy drunks were the worst.

"Hey, you wanna play a shot game?" Hui asked.

"But you're already drunk."

"So?"

"You're gonna get drunk off your ass and then my ass has to take you home."

"So?"

Hyojong gave him an incredulous look.

"Come on, it's not like you'd mind," Hui said.

Hyojong eyed him cautiously. He'd never admit that he was right.

"Fine," he relented as he swivelled around on his bar stool to face the older boy. "What game?"

Hui's eyes disappeared as his cheeks pushed up his eyelids with his grin.

"Every time Jinho-hyung tries to stop smiling we take a shot."

Hyojong glanced at Jinho for a moment before he shrugged. Jinho's grin was growing as they spoke. "Okay, let's do it."

~/~/~

Half an hour later, Hongseok and Jinho were only a couple centimetres apart, whispering in each other's ears, and Hyojong and Huitaek were one shot from being "drunk off their asses", as Hyojong would put it.

"Kiss already!" Hui shouted across the club at the couple.

Hyojong erupted in laughter. "They can't hear you, dumbass," he giggled.

He was right. But not because of the endless music and laughter filling the room. Because of how intently Jinho and Hongseok were focused on each other.

"They're so cute, honestly," Hui slurred, eyes shut as he swayed on the barstool.

Hyojong's laughter hadn't stopped.

"I...know...right," he mumbled between bouts of giggles. "Why...can't I...stop...laughing?"

"You're a giddy drunk like meeeeeeee." Huitaek twirled his index finger in the air as he drew out the last word.

"No...hehehe..I'm not...hehe...this doesn't usually...gahahaha...happen...hehahahaha..I swear." Hyojong couldn't get out a sentence without giggling in between his words.

Huitaek motioned to the bartender for another pair of shots and they were put in front of them.

Hui knocked back his. Hyojong's eyes were shut tight due to his uncontrollable laughter.

"Make it....stop..." Hyojong managed, getting out of breath.

"Okay!"

Hui, chest still burning from the alcohol, leant forward and planted his lips on Hyojong's.

The younger boy was effectively shut up.

He was so dazed he didn't realise what was happening till it was over.

When Hui pulled away, Hyojong opened his eyes slowly. Dang it, he didn't even get to kiss Huitaek back.

"What was that for?" he slurred.

Hui grinned, his eyes naturally turning into crescents. "You wanted me to make you stop laughing. Did it work?"

Hyojong took a moment to answer, trying to push away the cloud engulfing his consciousness. This seemed like something he should be processing properly. His heart was beating hard and loud–too loud for his drunken senses. He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol in his system or because of the crush he had on Hui which he'd been ignoring for the past month or so.

"Yes."

"Then mission accomplished." Hui gave him a thumbs up.

"Would it be weird if you...did it again?" Hyojong asked, squinting and barely knowing what he was saying. "Even though I'm not laughing."

"Do you want me to?" Hui wasn't even looking at Hyojong. His eyes were closed as he propped his head up on his fist. The only indication that he was aware of who he was talking to, was the tilt of his head in Hyojong's direction.

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

Hui only opened his eyes momentarily to locate Hyojong before stepping off of his barstool and placing himself between Hyojong's legs. In barely a second, his hands were cupping Hyojong's face and he was kissing him, not only their lips together this time but everything in between.

~/~/~

Hyojong opened his eyes, his consciousness switching on. He stared at the ceiling.

_Where?_

He sat up and his gaze fell on a dresser directly in front of him.

Bed. Huitaek's bedroom.

_How?_

Last night. Club. Drinking. Hongseok and Jinho. Drunk.

He looked down on the bed next to him.

_What?_

"YA!"

Huitaek jumped, his eyes flying open. "WHAT." He sat up. "Oh, shit." He held his head.

Hyojong slapped Hui's arm.

"Ya! What am I doing here?" He shouted.

"Will you stop shouting? My head is _pounding_." Hui groaned.

Hyojong looked down at himself.

"Why aren't I wearing a shirt?" he yelled.

"Oh my god, SHUT UP," Hui snapped.

"You're not wearing clothes either."

"WHAT?"

Hui glanced at himself. " _What the fuck_." He looked at Hyojong. "Did we do something?"

Hyojong raised up the covers and glanced down.

"I still have on my boxers."

"Oh thank god."

"Would you mind if we had done something?" Hyojong asked, eyebrows raised.

Hui studied him for a moment.

"No."

A smile involuntarily showed up on Hyojong's face. "So it would be okay if I kissed you again?"

"It would be okay if you kissed me a countless amount of times whenever you wanted." A smile crossed Hui's face.

"Oh, that's even better."

Hyojong pushed Hui back down on the bed and leant in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I'm posting after thinking about it for a while. I hope you all like it! If there are any typos please point it out to me and give me feedback. I appreciate all comments and kudos!
> 
> This drabble is part of a series I'm doing made of 5 parts, one for each otp. If you're curious about Jinhongseok's date, it's continued in "You Like To Sing?" and the other stories are yanone, wooyu and wonki. If you ship any of those please check them out! All of the drabbles are connected so if you read them all some parts will make more sense but it's not necessary to read all.


End file.
